The Adventures of Chimmy and Taco
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: DeadPool had children, yes that's right he actually got laid. Not only did that scarred piece of weird get a girl pregnant but it turned out to be twins. So what does a masterful assassin like DeadPool do when his children become teens? That's right! He gives them to Logan, because fuck being a parent. Rated M for swearing, bloody scenes and SEXual innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: SWEARING**_

"Hey you little money destroying hellions, time to go on a mission!" The man yelled from inside the run down living room. Two teenagers sat quietly on a creaky, wood splitting table that was covered in pizza boxes and stains from unknown liquids. One of the teens moved a red scarf that wrapped around her neck and mouth down so she was able to take a bite out of the way old pizza.

"Seriously this pizza has been here for like twelve days." the other girl claimed, also taking a bite.

"Yeah well until we get another contractor we're screwed for money and pizza. Gotta live with it Chimmy."

"Yeah well if mom would follow the FUCKING SCRIPTS," Chimmy raised her voice and directed at the man as he limped into the kitchen his head hanging, "then we might be able to actually get some fucking food."

"Did you both ignore me?" the man asked his voice cracking like a teenage boy finding out what life, I mean puberty, is.

"We heard you," Taco started, finishing her piece of pizza.

"We just chose to not accept that fact that you talked." Chimmy finished, taking out a long silver blade from the stack of boxes in the corner.

"Yeah well if you want to better pizza then you two better shut the hell up. We've got a contractor." both girls stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the man with interest.

"So who is this contractor?" Taco asked.

"His name is Mr. Silverston. He's some rich kid who got all of his father's money and corporation."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Chimmy, who was now beginning to sharpen the blade.

"Oh I'm not going to do anything. This time this is your mission and your video game."

"Oh hell no!" Taco yelled, reaching over the table and grabbing the man by the clothes on his chest.

"What's wrong Taco? I thought you wanted your own video game?" the man asked, tilting his head to one side. Taco was certain he would be raising an eyebrow if he had eyebrows and if his face wasn't covered with the red mask he wore.

"I might want my own game but I don't do scripts and why not just go knock on this guys door, demand the money, then leave?"

"Sounds simple and there will hardly be any fighting or some stupid player that just mashes random buttons instead of getting actual combos." piped in Chimmy, sliding her blade back into its sheath.

"Fine you two do it your way, but I'm telling you video games are fucking amazing." the man claimed, throwing a key at one of his daughters before getting up and leaving the room.

"What a sorry excuse for a mother." Taco said, getting to her feet and exiting the room followed by Chimmy.

"Yeah well shit happens and we are sadly stuck with him." the two looked around to find themselves in a run down room with a leaky ceiling and pizza boxes that littered the corners.

"God let's just get out of here." Those were the final words of the twins as they exited the apartment and entered the cold outside world.

"Hey wait do we have any idea where we are going?" Taco asked as the door closed behind them.

"Shit."

* * *

"Alright you little pancake eating, money stealing minions of Satan, load up in the jet. We're going on a trip!" the man yelled from outside the black jet he recently 'borrowed' from the infamous Tony Stark. Across the room he watched as two teenage girls entered the room. Both girls were similar in height and had straight dark brown hair that fell to their shoulders. Their eyes were a deep chocolate brown and glimmered with the mischievous ideas that passed through their minds every second of the day. The only thing different about the girls would be their clothes. The one on the left wore a crimson scarf around her mouth and neck and had a black long sleeve shirt and mini skirt on that was outlined in dark red. She also wore knee length black boots and had her hair tied into pig tails. The other wore a black and white hoodie with matching pants that looked similar to a panda. Her shoes were a mixture of purple and yellow high tops and she wore a space designed shirt under the panda hoodie.

"What the fuck are we doing up so early especially since we've been gone for like a week with that stupid contractor?" the one with the scarf moaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Taco's right do you have any idea how fucking early it is?"

"Did you just say its early? Chimmy you do know its like noon, right?" The man asked, staring at his daughter. The man dressed in a complete red outfit with a few black spots and two swords jutted from a black backpack that was strapped with hundreds of different guns. Of course everyone knew this man by only one name, DeadPool.

"Noon? Holy shit its early, you know we're not up till like four right?" Chimmy asked, following her sister in the jet.

"Don't worry you guys will love this trip, it'll wake you all right up!" DeadPool did a little jump and clapped his hands before entering the jet and closing the door. It took a few minutes for the three of them to get in their seats and into the air.

"So mother, where are we going?" Taco asked, glaring at the man as he maneuvered the air craft.

"To a very happy place."

"A happy place? That sounds like a load of bullshit, where are we really going?" Chimmy demanded, pushing her bangs aside with her a flick of her hand.

"You two little assholes are going to school. There I said, are you happy now?"

"School?" the twins said in union, their eyes glancing back and forth between each other and the man ahead.

"Yeah maybe you two can learn what manners are."

"Who the hell needs manners when your a fucking assassin that has loads of money and skill?" Chimmy commented.

"Don't forget about the healing factor." Taco mumbled looking out the window, uninterested in the conversation.

"Yeah well to bad, this is a boarding school and you two will love it."

"If its a boarding school then why didn't we pack any clothes?" Chimmy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why bother? We only wear one outfit because the creators don't feel like giving us anything different." Taco commented, still not glancing at her family.

"Yeah what Taco said. Now just remember that daddy loves you and for you all to have a nice time!" DeadPool laughed and pressed a button. Suddenly the air craft filled with air and the two girls sky dived, clinging to their seats for dear life.

"I will get my revenge you fucking asshole!" Chimmy screamed as water fell from her eyes while she blinked several times.

"Yeah we will find you- uff!" the two landed on soft, green grass with a thump.

"Oh my, are you two alright?" someone asked, leaning over the two girls that laid on the ground moaning.

"Oh shit we must be in the south!" Taco said, bolting into a sitting position.

"Shit, we're going to get raped with a shot gun!" Chimmy screamed, latching onto her sister.

"What on Earth are you two talkin' about?" the woman with the southern accent asked, raising an eyebrow at the girls.

"Rogue, get away from them!" a rough voice ripped the girl back and gave the twins more room.

"Hey Logan! I hope you don't mind but I can't handle these two anymore, so I'm giving them to you. Merry Christmas!" the twins looked up to see the jet hovering above and DeadPool inside waving. He gave one last wave before turning the jet around and flying off into the distance.

"Wait, are you two DeadPool's children?" the man asked, pointing at the twins.

"In a way, yeah." Chimmy answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No, no, no, no!" Logan began to run after the jet but it was already out of sight. It was when he found out that the chase was useless did he fall to his knees and screamed into sky. "Damn you Wilson!"

"Hey isn't that part of some movie?" Taco asked her sibling as the man continued to yell Wilson.

"I think it is but what movie?" Chimmy asked, also staring at the man as if he was crazy.

"Well maybe someone on this website can leave a review that tells us what movie its from, if they know."

"Yeah besides this chapters over anyways."

"Who are you two talkin' to?" the girl asked, gazing at them with curiosity.

"If you're questioning us then I already don't like you."

"Taco shut up, we have to end the chapter!"

"Oh right, my bad."

"Get back here Wilson! WILSON!"

_**A/N: So this is my new story and the characters are actually based off of real people! Yes those people are my cousin and I, aren't we funny. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Leave a review if you want or you can favorite this story. But if you want to be really cool you can do both PLUS you can put this bad boy on your alert list, you know only the cool kids are doing it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Taco: You Chimmy did you know our last chapter only got like 2 reviews?**

**Chimmy: Yeah and only like 41 views, laaame guys, lame.**

**Taco: Also no one answered our question!**

**Chimmy: And proms tomorrow!**

**Taco: What?**

**Chimmy: Oh I thought we were going with that, I guess we're not. My bad.**

**Taco: Idiot. Anyways we hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and review if possible. **

**Chimmy: Or not I mean the only thing you'll be doing by not reviewing is hurting our feelings.**

* * *

"Wow this place is nice!" Taco exclaimed her brown eyes widening as a reluctant Logan lead them inside.

"Yeah its way better than the apartment mom had." Chimmy said in the same awe-coated voice. Their eyes both went in separate directions, Chimmy looking left of the staircase while Taco looked right. On Chimmy's side she was able to see a brunette exiting one of the rooms and as the door swung open she was able to catch a glimpse of granite counter tops of the kitchen. Taco was also marveling at a door as it swung open and a red head entered the room. The door slowly revealed a wooden desk with three giant, black, leather chairs inside the room before quickly closing and shutting off the image.

"Quiet you two and get moving." growled Logan as she shoved both of the twins towards the door Taco was marveling at.

"Who are they, Logan?" the brunette asked. Both Chimmy and Taco bother turned in her direction with disgust written all over their faces. The girl was most likely 15 or 16 and was dressed in a light pink blouse with denim capris and brown flip flops. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had light traces of make up on her cream face. The only thing that truly disgusted the twins from this girl was her accent. It wasn't British or Italian no it was a Valley girl accent like the ones that come from preppy, spoiled bitches.

"Oh man don't tell me you're a daddy's girl that's always in his pockets in search of money?" Taco asked, staring at the girl.

"What? No like my dad cut me off since I've been at the Institute." the girl puffed up her cheeks and stomped off, clearly offended.

"Dude I bet she has a rich flea up her ass." Chimmy giggled into her sister's ear.

"Hey I'm Jean Grey, its nice to meet you both. What are your names?" the red head was the next person to approach them. She had a smile on her face and had extended her hand in hopes of it being shook by mature adults. Jean, however, had no idea who she was talking to.

"Um, eh, ugh." Chimmy's face dropped and she made weird noises like a sick dog before passing out on the floor at Jean's and Taco's feet.

"Oh my!" Jean exclaimed.

"Dear Lord, you broke my sister!" Taco yelled staring at Jean with crazy, sad eyes, "how did you do that and can you teach me?" Taco slithered up beside Jean and whispered the last part near her ear.

"W-what?" asked the red-head, her voice filled with confusion.

"Yeah teach me your ways! But first let me grab sleeping ugly." Taco waved Jean away and made sure the red-head was out of the way as she dropped down and grabbed onto Chimmy's ankle. Taco then made a gesture with her other hand for Logan to lead the way. The man let out a snort and took the lead, walking into a spacious office. On the way through the door way Taco took to sharp of a turn and Chimmy's head smashed against the wooden frame.

"You should probably watch out for your sister's head." a man said in a calm voice as he sat behind a wooden desk.

"Eh, she'll be fine it would cause brain damage and she doesn't really have a brain so no need to worry." Taco claimed, dropping Chimmy's ankle and sitting down on one of the leather chairs.

"Fuck off Taco," a voice mumbled and everyone looked down to see Chimmy getting to her feet and sitting in the other chair while Logan hung back by the door.

"So what are we doing here?" Taco asked, staring at the bald man.

"I find introductions to be the first thing to settle when someone is dropped on your front lawn." the man said, his voice still annoyingly calm.

"Ok so who the fuck are you?" Chimmy asked, pointing at the man. He let out a deep sigh but answered her question.

"I am Professor Xavier, and you two are?" the man gestured toward the twins with one hand.

"The names Taco."

"And I'm Chimmy."

"Are those nicknames?"

"Well yeah sorta. You see Taco is short for Tacolita."

"And Chimmy is short for Chimichanga." The man raised an eyebrow and looked very confused towards them and even drew his gaze towards Logan who just shook his head.

"Their father is DeadPool, an old annoyance that I know from the Weapon X project." Logan explained in his gruff voice.

"Yeah our mother was not a smart man." Chimmy said, her gaze never leaving the bald man's eyes.

"Very well. Now let's get on to living arrangements and school."

"Are there going to be rules?" asked Taco, glaring towards Xavier.

"Yes there are rules and everyone is expected to follow them." Xavier took a pause as the girls let out a groan. "Now here are the basics. Everyone is expected to go to school and there is training before and after school and on Saturdays. You must clean up all your belongings in public areas and try to keep your rooms organized. While in school you are not allowed to use your abilities, if you contain any, and you must achieve good grades without cheating. Any questions?"

"Yeah, fuck school that's dumb and if we have to go we are going to cheat or just leave class."

"Taco that is not a question." Logan growled, only to receive a death glare from the twins.

"Second, we don't have mutant powers only kick ass skills." Chimmy pointed out.

"Even though you have abilities to defend yourself you must not pick any fights with the other students." Xavier warned.

"What that's totally lame, fighting's what we do best!" Taco moaned, throwing her hands in the air.

"Then you can show off your fighting moves in Danger Room sessions that should keep you busy so you don't have to fight other students." Logan claimed, still not moving from his spot.

"This sucks, I am going to kill mom when we find her." Chimmy pouted in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know Chimmy us finding mom sorta sounds like a plot to this story." Taco said as the Professor dismissed them and told Logan to show them to their new room.

"What the hell are you two babbling about?" Logan growled.

"Nothing dad, its a fourth wall thing." Taco said waving the man away.

"I am not your father." Logan whipped around and grabbed Taco by the shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Oh yeah you are. You see from the way DeadPool talked about you and how he got his healing ability from your DNA you are our father and DeadPool's the mom, for obvious reasons." Chimmy explained looking at the door Logan stopped in front of.

"You two are insane, anyways here's your room and here are the keys. Don't break anything." Logan growled before walking down the hallway and leaving the two to get situated in their rooms. The two girls entered the room with awe struck faces. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room with two large windows beside them.

"Oh yay, windows so our adoring fans can stalk the shit out of us." Chimmy claimed waltzing over to bed against the left wall.

"Dude we need fans for that to happen." Taco claimed, sitting on the edge of the other bed against the right wall.

"Hey look a dresser." Chimmy said, sliding off the bed and walking across the room to the giant wooden dresser by Taco's bed.

"Why do we have a dresser?" Taco asked and Chimmy opened one of the drawers.

"Well dressers normally hold clothes you know." A voice sounded from the door and both twins looked over to find the brunette from earlier sticking her head through the wood. After a few seconds the girl completly phazed through the door and into the room.

"Oh hey its the Valley girl. Also dressers are useless because we only wear one set of clothes unless its for a special event and honestly who's going to invite us to anything special?" Chimmy asked as the girl entered the room.

"Well one my name is Kitty or ShadowCat and two if you don't have any clothes we can totally go shopping tomorrow after school!"

"That sounds sooo joyful." Taco said, the sarcasm not even hiding in her voice.

"Sweet after school we'll all go. I'll ask the professor for some extra spending money, see you later." Kitty jumped with excitement and exited the room the same way she entered it leaving the girls completely awe struck.

"Does she not understand sarcasm?" Chimmy asked, glancing at her sister with confusion.

"I guess not, this is lame."

* * *

The alarm rang through the dimly lit room as the sun began to rise in the horizon. It took several attempts to simply shut it off until the girl finally got tired and smashed the clock into a dozen pieces.

"Thank god that noise was fucking annoying." Taco groaned.

"Hey you two, get your asses up!" someone yelled from their door after banging on the wood a couple times. Both twins drew the covers of their beds over their heads and groaned loudly as the banging continued. It wasn't long till the man stopped knocking and began talking to someone in the hall. He was whispering now which allowed the girls to get back to sleep.

"Hey guys, you better get up or Mr. Logan will totally be in here to throw you in the pool." Kitty's voice sounded from the door as she phased through it.

"I'd like to see him try." Taco mumbled from under her blankets.

"You two girls better get up or I'm throwing your packages away." Logan yelled, his voice seemed farther away so he must've been downstairs.

"Packages?!" both girls threw the covers off their bodies and ran past Kitty. They bolted down stairs to find Logan near the door with two large brown boxes behind him. He gestured towards the packages that had Taco and Chimmy written on them in bright red crayon.

"Deary me, can mom ever learn to write in anything other than crayon?" Taco asked, ripping open her box as her sister followed her lead.

"Deary me? Where the fuck did that come from?" Chimmy asked as she continued to tear through the cardboard.

"Shit, I don't know...OH MY GERD!" Taco's eyes shined with delight as she held pulled out her favorite thing in the entire world from the box. A giant hammer. It most likely weighed a few pounds but she was able to lift it with ease and it was completely red with black stripes and a few designed that she had painted on in her free time. Beside the hammer Taco also pulled out two 9mm SD9 hand guns. They also had the red and black combo design and Taco pulled out the cartridge to see if they still had all the bullets. Taco counted out 17 bullets total.

Beside Taco, Chimmy also squealed with excitement as she pulled out a large black sword with dual tips, great for stabbing out her enemy's eyes, the blade itself was black and had a crimson handle with ripped fabric around it. She also pulled out two large pulse rifles that had the same pattern as Taco's handguns. Chimmy also looked for her bullets and counted 10 total.

"Man this is great! We've got our weapons, let's go killing!" Chimmy squealed already racing after her sister up the stairs to get ready.

"No killing! Also you still have to go to school!" Logan yelled after the girls but they had already vanished. "Damn kids." he mumbled.

"Alrighty, Ms. Taco and Ms. Chimmy here are your schedule. Enjoy your first day at Bayville High." the secretary gave the girls a wide grin as she dismissed them from her sight. Along with the schedule the girls were given a single locker to share.

"Dude did you see the look that woman gave us?" Taco whispered to her sister as they passed various students in the halls.

"Yeah it was like 'Why the fuck are your names Chimmy and Taco?' I'm mean seriously I didn't choose my name." Chimmy said, already reading her schedule.

"So what's your first class?"

"Um, I've got English with Mrs. Palmer in room 313. You?"

"Geometry with Mrs. Smith in room 4. Laaame."

"Next class?"

"Um its Theater Arts with Mr. Rodger."

"Well I'll see you next period then."

"Yeah see you next period." the girls parted ways with Taco going straight and Chimmy heading upstairs.

"Hey you're one of the new students right?" a voice spoke from the crowd and Taco looked over to see three big guys with red varsity jackets on leaning against the lockers.

"No I've been going here for years you were just to stupid to recognize me." Taco scoffed, already walking away.

"Hey wait! You're from the Xavier Institute right?" one of the guys grabbed Taco's arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So that must mean you're a mutant, right?"

"Oh wow you must've gotten an A in the Captain Obvious course."

"Listen mutey, you're in my turf now!" the boy shoved Taco against the lockers and his friends covered her so no one knew she was in trouble, not that she really was.

"Mkay, well I have class so I'll be leaving." Taco took a step forward but was pushed back again. "Alright, not like I like school anyways."

"You sure are annoying." the boy said.

"You sure do have bad breath but look if you let me go I won't shoot your dick off." Taco said, unzipping her back pack and pulling out one of her hand guns.

"Holy shit she has a gun!" one of the other boys screamed, all of them backing away from her.

"Well yeah, I mean I am an assassin carrying guns is kinda what we do." Taco claimed, flailing her gun around and smiling at all the boys' scared faces.

"Oh man, she's bat shit crazy! Let's get out of here!" one of the boys took off, followed shortly by his friends as Taco placed the gun back in her backpack and walked to class.

* * *

Shockingly enough Chimmy didn't face a similar situation like her sister did. Instead she faced something much worse. Chimmy walked into her classroom to find out that she had two of her housemates in her class. The two that were in her class weren't the cool people like Rogue or Amara, no her two classmates were the over preppy brunette Kitty and the know-it-all misses nice pants Jean.

"Why did you send me to Hell?" Chimmy asked as she took her seat as far away from the two as possible. Sadly they noticed her and moved their stuff so they were closer and could talk with her.

"So I'm glad you found your first class, have you made any friends yet?" Jean asked, leaning on her desk so she could be closer to Chimmy.

"Bro, the day just started who the hell am I going to meet?" Chimmy asked, desperately hoping they would just vanish.

"Oh come one, I met Lance in the hall and a ton of other people." Kitty claimed, dreamily sighing at the name of her boyfriend.

"Well that's good for you but how many of those 'friends' stayed by your side when it came out that you're a mutant?"

"Um, well, uhhh." Kitty stumbled over her words and finally closed her mouth as the teacher entered the room.

"Exactly." Chimmy said, leaning against her chair and thinking about whether to fall asleep or actually listen to the teacher. "Sleep it is." she said, slamming her head on the desk and falling into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taco: Man, we're already at Chapter 3**

**Chimmy: Time sure does fly when you're doing nothing.**

**Taco: Yay for nothingness!**

**Chimmy: Awww yeah!**

**Taco: Oh by the way Sophi this chapter was helped by your review. We actually do have emotion it just hides under all this awesomeness. Anyways.**

**Chimmy: We hope you people like this chapter and reviewing is mandatory just so you know.**

**Taco: Also to the guest we fixed our spelling amazingness so it was politically correct or whatever, I just hate being imperfect.**

* * *

It wasn't long till the days got warmer and the school year ended. Summer vacation would be a time when the kids would sleep in when they can and practice would be held most of the week. Almost every student in the institute was in the danger room or outside training with Logan and Hank, every student was awake except for the twins. Even after the numerous times Logan had kicked open their doors and thrown them in the pool they always found themselves back under the covers and sound asleep.

"Chimmy," Taco murmured from under her pillow.

"What?" Chimmy growled, not wanting to wake up.

"You know how we were watching Grave Encounters last night?"

"At like three in the morning?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"We should go to that hospital."

"Dude, dude, dude!" Chimmy exploded out of her bed and jumped at her sister, a smile on her face.

"Bro, back up."

"No dude, we need to go there!"

"Yeah, we do! Let's pack!" Taco ripped the sheets from her body and grabbed the tan suitcases that were conveniently placed in their closets.

"Do you find it strange that we didn't bring these they just sort of showed up?" Chimmy asked, packing a variety of guns and salt into her suitcase.

"I think Logan put them here in the off chance that we would just vanish." Taco said, jumping on her suitcase so it would close around the gun she had taken apart.

"Dude are you seriously bringing that?" Chimmy asked as they made their way out of the dorm.

"Hell yeah!"

"Where do you think you two are going?" Both twins stopped in front of the double brown doors and turned to look at the glaring man.

"We're going out." Taco said, opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"If you must know we are off to a mental hospital." Chimmy pipped in grabbing her suit cases and walking out.

"About damn time." Logan growled, not wanting to stop the two.

"Hey can we come with?" Someone asked from on top of the stairs. Both twins groaned as they turned and stared at the red head as she bounded down the steps with her boyfriend at her heels.

"Why do you want to come? It's a crazy house!" Taco said, hoping to know it all would turn away.

"I know its not a real mental hospital its the one from the movie you two watched last night." Jean said, her green eyes filled with mischief.

"So? You saw what happened to that crew, are you really ready to die?" Taco asked, after a second thought about who she was talking about a sly smile crossed her face. "On second thought go pack your bags, we'll warm the SUV up for the long trip. Also Logan we're going to need about 150 dollars." Taco held out her hand for the money as the red head raced off with Scott close behind her. Logan groaned but reached into his wallet and pulled out the money they needed. Taco closed her hand as the last dollar reached her palm and walked out followed by her sister.

* * *

"Guys, we're here!" Chimmy squealed as they pulled up to the hospital. It was just after 9 and the moon was rising in the sky, giving the building a ghostly feel.

"This place is actually really creepy in person." Jean said, cuddling close to Scott as he raised his hand to his sunglasses.

"Yup and this place is filled with the spirits of the crazy people and the crews from those two movies. Man I am so stoked to see some damn spirits!" Taco said, already racing towards the building. The small group huddled close to the door with the green spray paint on it that read 'Death Awaits'.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in." Scott said, stepping away from the door.

"Bitches don't know that Death is my momma!" Chimmy said, raising her foot and kicking the door down. The hinged broke and several screws scattered on the ground as the door hit the ground with a thud.

"You could've just broken the chains you know." Scott said, as Taco took the first step inside the building.

"No, that's what they did in the movie and because they didn't kick the door down they got locked inside. Since the door is on the ground we have less of a chance of beings trapped." Taco claimed, her voice strangely serious as she scoped out the main lounge. There was a huge staircase in front of them and rooms scattered all around.

"This place is so awesome, let's head up to the roof first." Chimmy said, setting her suit case down and opening it up. She pulled out the salt and began to fill bullet chambers with it. After the bullets were made she placed them in her six shooters and set them in their holsters at her sides.

"You guys brought weapons?" Jean asked, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Well yeah, if we don't protect ourselves, these ghosts will kill us." Taco said, following her sisters lead.

"What's in this bag?" Scott said, bending down to get a closer look.

"This bag is full of explosives for blowing shit up." Taco said, snatching the bag from the boy's gaze. She slung the strap around her neck so the bag laid loosely on her hip.

"Alright, let's do this. Taco, you lead while I take up the back since we're the most prepared for this." Chimmy said, walking to the end of the group and preparing her hand guns.

"Yeah, let's begin by going to the window room, I want to look at the view and see if anyone gets thrown out." Taco said, walking up the steps with Jean close behind her. Scott was behind Jean and then there was Chimmy who kept glancing all around.

"Can we turn on some lights or something?" Jean said, backing into Scott as the rooms began to get darker and darker.

"Lights don't work, watch." Chimmy walked over to one of the walls and flicked the switch back and forth, the sound echoing around them.

"Don't worry scaredy cat, I've brought flashlight." Taco reached into her satchel and grabbed four hand flashlights made of metal and handed each one to the group.

"Wow these are heavy," Scott claimed, throwing his light in the air and catching it.

"Well yeah, they might need to be used as a weapon." Taco said, leading them all up countless stairs.

"How many floors are there?" Chimmy asked, still gazing around.

"About four I believe and then there's the roof which was blocked off remember?" Taco said, using her light to illuminate the dark hallways.

"Let's head to the roof first then." Chimmy suggested and they all agreed.

"Only one more set of stairs, see." Taco said, flashing her light on a white sign with a red arrow pointing towards the stairs. ROOF was written in bold black letters under the red arrow. Taco took a sharp turn and stopped on the first step.

"Holy shit, there really is a wall." Chimmy gasped, joining her sister on the first step while Jean and Scott waited below them.

"So we can't get to the roof?" Jean asked, fearful looking over her shoulder. Taco walked up to the wall and laid her head against its cool surface.

"There's an echo so someone put this here but it can be taken down." she claimed after knocking several times.

"Well you do have explosives in that bag of yours, can't you just blast it away." Scott asked.

"You have two red lasers behind your eyes, can't YOU just blast it away." Taco snapped, walking down so she was face to face with the boy.

"There's no need to blast it away. Plus we would have to pay for the property damage. Let's just continue on our way." Chimmy said, now taking the lead and walking towards the window room. The window room had four vast windows that over looked a majority of the city and the parks around.

"Wow this view is amazing! I wouldn't mind becoming crazy if I could have this view everyday." Taco said, walking towards the window and placing a hand on it. It was then that Taco's ponytails began to whip around. Her eyes widened and she took several steps back against her sister.

"What the fuck was that?" Chimmy said, staring at the empty space that Taco occupied only a few seconds ago.

"Dude, it was almost a grave encounter." Taco said, breathing heavily and grasping her hair.

"Are you alright Taco?" Jean asked, reaching out to the girl.

"Yeah, all it did was violate my hair." Taco said, finally recovering.

"Let's go down the bathroom now, where that one girl killed herself." Chimmy said, allowing Taco to take lead once again. She lead the group down a small corridor with several open doors on the third floor.

"Its just up ahead." Taco whispered, the recent encounter completely off her mind. The small group took another sharp turn and entered the bathroom. It was dark with a surprising light over one of the bathtubs, the tub was molded and stained all around from the years of unuse. There were four other tubs around the room but they were all on their sides, the one in the light.

"Yeah, that's not fucking creepy at all." Chimmy claimed standing a few inches from the tub.

"Why don't you get closer Chimmy?" Taco teased her sister, who just shook her head vigorously.

"Fuck no, you know what happened to that black guy! He got to close and BAM! Dead." Chimmy said.

"This tub isn't even full of anything but mold." Scott said, sucking in a quick breath before leaning over the tub and putting his head in it.

"Oh no, Scott look out!" Taco yelled before pushing him into the tub and watching him flail around. Everyone, even Scott, began to laugh at the scene as he recollected himself and got out. It was when the laughter died down did they hear a fifth person in the room. Silence rang through the group as they turned towards the corner where a light giggle was coming from. In the corner was a tiny girl, no taller than Kitty. She was leaning against the wall and her shoulders shook as the giggled escaped her pale mouth. She had long, slick, black hair that hung loosely in her face and ended at her shoulders.

"That was funny." the girl said, bringing her head up to show black and red dead eyes.

"Shit," Chimmy whispered as the girl took a step towards the group. Chimmy prepared her hand gun while Taco pushed Jean and Scott back. It was when the gun clicked did the girl's face altar. Her mouth become wide and bottomless as she reached out her arms to the group. A loud screech came from the girl's mouth as she ran towards them. The noise crumpled Taco to her knees and she was picked up from Scott as Jean opened the door for them to run. Chimmy was holding off the ghost by shooting off her bullets, cursing as each one missed its target.

As soon as the three were clear Chimmy reached into her pack and pulled out a flash bomb. She pulled off the ring and threw it into the room before closing the door. The girl pounded and scratched at the metal door while Chimmy and Jean held it in place. Finally the screeching stopped as the flash went off, blinding the group momentarily.

"You guys really are prepared for this." Scott said, breathlessly as he released Taco.

"We were almost completely prepared." Taco said, solemnly.

"Almost? We wouldn't have gotten away from that thing if it wasn't for Chimmy." Jean said, thankfully glancing at the other twin as she reloaded her gun.

"Taco's right, we were almost prepared. I wasn't prepared for them to mess up with my shooting and no one was ready for that damn screaming." Chimmy said, placing the gun back in its holster and checking on her sister.

"I think I'm done. Two encounters within the hour, if we have one more and its more deadly than that one we're done for. Let's get out." Taco said, regaining her balance.

"Yeah, I agree with you let's head out." Chimmy said. The group traveled in a straight line, Taco was still a little wobbly from the throbbing in her head she had to lean on Scott as they walked. Leaning on Scott wasn't her first or fifth choice but since Chimmy was the only other person who was prepared and Jean was to scared to do anything so she was stuck with Scott or have to be left behind.

"I think I'm good now Scott." Taco said, pushing away from the man.

"Oh, alright." Scott said, putting an arm around his shivering girlfriend.

It wasn't long till the group was descending down the last flight of stairs and landed in the lounge. Chimmy approached the door and tried to open it normally. After it wouldn't budge she tried to shoulder some might into it, again it didn't move. Finally she tried to kick it down and after hopping around on one foot from the pain, she gave up.

"Scott, blast it down." Chimmy moved out of the way as Scott lined up with the door and lifted his glasses. Red light lit up the entire room as the blasts exited his eyes and hit the door. Smoke smoldered off the frame as Scott closed his eyes and put his glasses back on.

"You have to be shitting me." Taco said as the smoke cleared to reveal more of the hallways they encountered up stairs.

"But this is the opening, we came in through here!" Jean yelled, her voice and face completely panicked.

"Don't worry we prepared for this, I hope." Taco and Chimmy shared a look and a nod then went back to the stairs. "Jean you go with Taco, Scott you're with me!" Chimmy ordered as the group ran up the stairs.

"Need anything from me?" Taco asked her sibling before they parted ways on the fourth floor.

"Nope, I got my guns and Scott's lasers. You?"

"I've got my explosions and Jean can make a force field so we're good. Let's get this over with." Taco and Jean headed towards the next set of stairs where the wall was while Chimmy and Scott rounded the corner towards the window room.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Scott asked as Chimmy laid her pack on the ground and began to lay its contents of the floor.

"Its simple, I'm going to blast through this window with this plasma shot gun and if that doesn't work then we're going to use your lasers to destroy them." Chimmy explained, holding up one of her plasma guns and turning it on.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we pray that Taco's plan works and that we don't die in the process." Chimmy began to charge the plasma ray while Scott walked around the tiny space. "Don't go to far. If I were you I would stay by the wall if possible."

"Why?"

"In Grave Encounters 2 one of the guys went up here and was thrown through the windows, he died on impact." Chimmy said, not blinking as a blue light illuminated her features.

"Oh, wow." Scott took several gulps of air and leaned against the wall, praying he wouldn't get thrown through.

It only took a few seconds before the plasma gun was ready and she fired it off towards the window. The two teens heard the glass shatter as the blast drifted towards the mountains. The smoke cleared and after clearing out their throats Scott and Chimmy prepared to jump down.

"Wait," Chimmy held out her arm as Scott slammed into it.

"What?" he coughed, getting to his feet.

"Look, the glass isn't broken." Chimmy said, sweat beading down her face. Scott gasped at the sight as Chimmy turned around. "Fuck!" she yelled as her eyes widened. Scott tried to follow her gaze but he was suddenly pushed to the side as Chimmy flew across the room and out the window.

"Chimmy!" he yelled as the girl plummeted. In the frame of the window stood a tall man in a drench coat. His figure was shadowy except the slime smile on his face as he turned towards the shivering man backing against the wall.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" the scream came from the window as Chimmy jumped through the other window and began to shoot at the dark figure. Every bullet hit the man right on target and it wasn't long till the figure vanished.

"I thought the ghosts effected your shooting." Scott said while Chimmy helped him to his feet.

"Yeah but not when I'm ticked." Chimmy said, glaring at the shattered window.

* * *

On the other side of the wall Jean leaned against one of the corners while Taco dug into her sack and pulled out various explosive devices.

"How many of those do you have?" Jean asked, her eyes widening as Taco glued them to the wall.

"Only 75."

"75? How did you hold 75 bombs in that tiny bag?"

"Very awesomely, duh. Ok, that's the last one. You sure you can hold a field around us long enough so we don't get burned to death?" Taco said, jumping down towards Jean with a trigger in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good, put it up in 3...2...1 NOW!" Taco pressed the red button on the device in her hand. The bombs went off all at the same time, the smoke blowing them away. Jean held her shield until the smoke smoldered away.

"No, no, no!" Jean cried as she stared at the wall that was still in one piece.

"What the actual fuck, mother nature this shouldn't be possible!" Taco ran towards the wall and kicked it with all her might. As her foot hit the cream paint a gray and decaying hand grabbed her ankle.

"TACO!" Jean screamed as the girl fell onto her side, the hand trying to drag her away.

"Oh hell no. You fuckers ain't takin this beauty!" Taco yelled thrashing her legs around until the hand broke off and evaporated.

"Taco, you ok?" Chimmy's voice rang below the stairs as her and Scott joined the two.

"I'm fine. Damn wall didn't break though. You have any luck?"

"I was thrown through the window but the drop is too far down for Jean to carry us all."

"I don't think I could lift myself down, that force field almost completely drained me." Jean said, wrapping an arm around Scott.

"Dude we can make the jump, let's just ditch them." Taco whispered to her sister, both of them gazing at the couple.

"Don't ditch us, that's just cruel!" Jean yelled, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

"It won't matter you'll be dead anyway." Chimmy snickered.

"We'll pay you if you get us out of this alive." Scott said, calmly.

"How much?"

"My allowance for a month."

"Two months."

"No."

"Three then."

"Ugh, fine."

"Sweet, and red gives up hers too."

"What, no!"

"Then Scott lives and Jean dies, such a shame."

"Fine, I'll throw mine in too."

"Alright, let's go." Taco turned on her heel and smacked her face right into a man. He wore a regular hospital gown that slit in the back and had a bald head.

"T-t-taco back away slowly." Chimmy said, already inching away.

"Oh shit." Taco whispered as the man focused his gaze on her face.

"Death...Awaits." he breathed heavily, his words spacing as if he was having trouble breathing.

"Um, well I have a healing factor so death doesn't really awai-" The man suddenly grabbed Taco's head and bashed it against the wall. Blood seeped down the wall and Taco's face as she coughed several times.

"Death...Awaits..." the man repeated and he kicked Taco's stomach.

"Taco!" Chimmy called out raising her gun.

"No, Chimmy go! He's distracted and won't leave me alone till I'm dead. This is your chance to run!" Taco yelled and watched as her sister and friends ran down the steps. Chimmy stopped on the second step and looked back as the man took Taco's head once again. Taco gave her sister an encouraging smile and watched her leave down the steps. "Alright bastard, let's dance."

* * *

"We left her. We...we fucking left her!" Jean cried, tears streaming down her face. There was loud thumping coming from the top floor as Taco faced the man, alone.

"Holy shit princess you can curse." Chimmy said, her voice stale and not as sarcastic as it should be.

"Chimmy what should we do?" Scott asked, engulfing his girlfriend in his arms.

"Shit, I don't know. I don't know, Taco had all the ideas and plans." Chimmy said, grabbing her hair and attempting to pull it out while she walked back and forth around the room as the noises got louder and were accompanied by screaming.

"Chimmy, the noise stopped." Jean pointed out as the room was engulfed in silence.

"Taco. TACO!" Chimmy yelled, tears welling behind her eyes. "Taco, you bitch you better be alive! Don't make me go up there and kill you myself!"

"Chimmy, we have to get out of here!" Jean screamed, her face swollen with tears.

"Come on. Let's go." Scott grabbed the lonely twin by her arm and draggin her down the halls.

"She's alive, her healing factor won't let her die. She's alive. She has to be."


End file.
